


summer rain

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Summer of 1899, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Queen Anne’s Lace symbolizes a haven or sanctuary. It signifies complexity and delicateness.





	summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet it gave me cavities

Albus sighed as the slick mouth moved across his skin, raising the hairs on his skin in goosebumps as the chilly air encountered the trace of wetness Gellert’s kisses left behind. When Gellert started to go lower, Albus placed a hand on his hair and tugged it gently.

Gellert looked up his mouth slightly open, red and glistening from the kisses. “What is it?” he asked, a slight frown marring his proud forehead.

“Could we just lay here? Not do anything?”

Gellert frowned but nodded after a moment. “If that’s what you want, of course.” Gellert slid to lay down next to him and reached for Albus. Albus went to him willingly, placing his head on Gellert’s shoulder and his right hand going over Gellert’s heart.

Albus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The air around them was still and heavy with oncoming rain. Birds were chirping in the nearby trees, their song the only sound besides their breathing. 

Snuggling closer, Albus started drawing lazy circles on Gellert’s skin. He felt like he could breathe again. Back at the house, it sometimes felt like Albus was suffocating, the absence of their mother and Aberforth’s loud disapproval seeming to draw all the air from the room. Even as he felt a slight twinge of guilt from leaving Aberforth alone with Ariana, being with Gellert felt freeing.

Albus flicked his eyes upwards and smiled as he felt a small kiss placed on the crown of his head. Gellert was watching him, his eyes intense as they traced their path across Albus’ features. 

A hand gently cradled his cheek. “Come with me,” Gellert breathed. Albus blinked his eyes. His eyes burning with conviction, Gellert elaborated, “When the summer is over. Come with me. If you are worried about your sister, we can take her with us.” 

Albus closed his mouth, his (weak) protest dying on his tongue. He laid his head back on Gellert’s shoulder and thought about Gellert’s suggestion. He wanted to go, more than anything, but Aberfoth would undoubtedly protest, and Ariana was unpredictable at best. But they were so powerful, him and Gellert, surely they would be able to contain her if needed. And Aberforth would have to listen to him. He was the eldest after all. 

Decision made, his doubts shoved aside for the moment, Albus raised his head and looked back at Gellert, who had been silently watching him and waiting for an answer. Albus smiled, “Yes, I’ll come with you.” 

Gellert laughed brilliantly and bent down to kiss him. Albus tilted his head to the side, so Gellert’s lips connected with his cheek instead of his lips. He smiled at Gellert’s disgruntled expression, “But we do have to talk more about the details. Ariana- she could be a problem.”

Gellert nodded his head impatiently. “Yes, I know, but does it have to be now?”

Albus shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. He raised his leg over Gellert’s body and sit atop him. “I suppose not,” he whispered before placing his lips gently on Gellert’s. 

They kissed slowly, hands gently tracing bare skin until the first drops of rain landed on the ground. Gellert’s wand flew to his hand, and with a quick swish, they were safe inside a cocoon, the sound of rain and the still singing birds muffled, leaving them dry and disconnected from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a comment <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth.tumblr.com


End file.
